


Straight From the Horse's Mouth

by SameDestination



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cockles, M/M, PWOP, PWP, Rating: NC17, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, blowjob, cheerleader!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/pseuds/SameDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cockles high school AU- Misha likes to watch Jensen at cheerleading practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight From the Horse's Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deychwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deychwan/gifts).



> This is a Christmas present for the wonderful Judit who has made my year so much better. She's my little Spanish ray of sunshine and I can't wait to meet her next year. I love you, dear! <3

Jensen Ackles: cheerleader. The object of Misha’s affection. It’s rare to see a guy on the cheerleading squad. Most of the rumours going around about him are at either one spectrum of the social hierarchy or the other. Some people believe that Jensen has slept with most of the girls on the team. That’s probably at least partly true as some of the girls had gossiped about their sexual encounters with him. Others are certain that the blond-haired, green-eyed boy is playing for the other team. In other words, they think he’s gay.

Misha tends to stay far away from petty gossip and speculation. He would much rather get the word straight (or maybe not) from the horse’s mouth. After all, his brother Sasha had always told him how he was so good at getting to the truth. This is how Misha ends up sat on the very top stage of the bleachers on a blisteringly hot Friday afternoon.

The sound of girlish chatter attracts Misha's attention and his head snaps up from his book to look down at the group of cheerleaders who have just emerged from the locker room. He recognizes only a few of the girls from his classes. But the one person he's looking for in particular sticks out like a sore thumb ... a very hot sore thumb at that.

Jensen is stretching his long arms above his head as he speaks idly to a blonde-haired girl who is stood very close to him, obviously falling for those perfect green eyes and that boyish charm of his. Misha tries not to stare too much, he really does, but when Jensen bends down to tighten the tie on his sneakers Misha can't help but cast a glance down at that perfect ass. He silently thanks whoever designed those sweatpants which hug Jensen's ass incredibly.

Unfortunately for Misha, he can't just sit there on the top stand of the bleachers without being noticed like he wants to for long. He quickly returns his gaze to his textbook when he notices Jensen peer up into the stands. Shit. He really hopes he didn't see him. Only, this isn't the first time Misha has done this. During the last month or so, he had been turning up to practices and pep-rallies regularly and sitting on the very top stand silently, unnoticed. Or so he thought.

When he sees that practice is ending for the cheerleaders, he packs up his things and takes a glance at his watch. Five-thirty. He really should've been home by now, Sasha can only cover for him for so long before--

"Uh, hey," said a deep voice and Misha's eyes widen as he catches sight of the spotlessly white sneakers stood on the stand beside him. His gaze slowly roams up Jensen's body until he gets to his face.

Misha is mortified. Jensen wasn't meant to notice him  _Fuck._  "Hi," he replies, getting to his feet awkwardly, almost stumbling a little but quickly regaining his balance before clearing his throat.

The smirk on Jensen's face makes Misha's stomach flip as he stares into those impossibly green eyes. "Which one is it?" he asks, bringing Misha straight back into the present.

Confusion flickers across Misha's face as his eyebrows furrow and a frown appears on his lips. "Sorry?"

"I know you're after one of the cheerleaders, man. I've saw you up here almost every week since the semester started," Jensen chuckles, clapping Misha's shoulder with a firm hand. "So, who is it?"

Misha sighs frustratedly and rolls his eyes, beginning to make his way down the stands and away from Jensen, face burning. He can't just tell Jensen straight out that he might've developed a stupid crush on him. It would sound ridiculous and what if the rumours aren't true? What if Jensen  _isn't_  gay after all? Misha could not face that humiliation.

"Oh, c'mon, man. Don't be like that. I was only kiddin'," Jensen says, following after Misha like a lost puppy. "I just don't get why you like to watch us practice so much, that's all."

Misha stops in his tracks once he gets to the bottom of the stands, staring down at the grass beneath his feet. At first, he hadn't worked out his fascination with watching cheerleading practices and rallies. He must've looked like some sort of creepy pervert. But then he realized his eyes always seemed to wander over to one certain person on the team. Everything about Jensen was perfect. From the way he moved so seamlessly to the way that smile could light up the whole city. He turns around slowly, chewing on his lower lip.

"I mean, you couldn't have been here every week for Chris," he chuckles. "The dude may be in the cheerleading squad but I can guarantee you, he has definitely bedded half of them. And you can't have been here for--" Misha watches helplessly as realization dawns on Jensen's face. " _Me_. You weren't ... here for me, right?"

Misha knows he's a terrible liar, so he just sighs and gives up, running a hand through his hair. "So, I like watching you practice. You're very ... talented," he says lamely, blushing furiously now.

Then Jensen licks his plump lips nervously and Misha thinks just one thought: Those lips were made for cock-sucking. Jensen chuckles softly at Misha and he can't help but sigh. Right, Jensen's a jerk. Misha decides to take that newly-found piece of knowledge and storm off through the walkway between the bleachers.

"Hey! Wait!" Jensen yells before grabbing Misha's wrists and pinning him against the metal wall of the stands. Thank god they are in a deserted area of the bleachers where no one would see them. Misha feels Jensen's hot breath come out in puffs against his lips and he swallows thickly, blue eyes locked on Jensen's green ones.

"W-What are you doing?" Misha asks, trying to keep his voice steady even though he feels paralyzed by Jensen's intense stare.

Jensen's gaze seems to flicker to Misha's lips for a split second before back up into his eyes. "I've been looking at you too," he confesses, licking those lips again and Misha lets out a soft noise, desperate to feel those lips against his. "Every week I'd just look up into the bleachers hoping you'd be there."

Misha's shocked by Jensen's words. Fuck. It feels as if he can't breathe right now. "So ... it's true then?" he asks, voice nothing more than a breathy whisper now.

"Huh?"

"That you're gay."

Jensen sighs and rolls his eyes. "Try  _bisexual_ ," he mutters, brushing his lips teasingly against Misha's and god he smells so good. Like apple pie and leather.

"Jensen," Misha whispers pleadingly, eyes half-lidded with lust.

"What do you want?" Jensen asks and Misha leans forwards to try and capture Jensen's lips but the dickhead leans back, away from his lips with a teasing smirk.

"You," is the best reply Misha can muster-up right now, it seems to work though as a soft groan leaves Jensen's lips.

Then finally -  _finally -_  Jensen's lips are on his and he moans in relief. They kiss slowly at first, getting used to each other's techniques and learning what the other likes best. Soon their kiss becomes more desperate and hungry with Jensen pressing his body flush against Misha's. Their soft, breathy moans and gasps fill the air at the first feeling of the friction of their groins brushing together. It sends sparks of arousal and pleasure through Misha's body as he rocks his hips forwards against Jensen, desperate to feel more. He moans against Jensen's lips, licking his way into his mouth as he grips tightly at the front of his shirt.

Jensen begins to rut against Misha desperately, soft moans and groans getting muffled by Misha's lips against his. Then he pulls away and Misha can't help the whine that escapes his lips at Jensen's absence. But he is soon rewarded with Jensen's nimble fingers working to undo his pants

Once his pants and boxers are around his ankles, Misha gazes down at Jensen, breathing heavily in anticipation. When Jensen licks a long, wet stripe up the underside of his cock, Misha does his best to choke back a moan which threatens to leave his lips. He throws his head back, causing it to thud gently against the metal railing but Misha hardly notices. He is much too focused on the feeling of Jensen's tongue moving up his shaft at an achingly slow pace.

The minute he feels those perfectly plump lips wrap around the head of his cock, Misha doesn't even try to muffle to groan that escapes his lips. He can feel Jensen's talented tongue twirling around the tip of his cock a few times. As Jensen sucks him down, inch-by-inch, Misha's hips tremble as he tries to restrain himself from fucking right into the wet warmth of Jensen's mouth which is slowly enveloping his cock.

He chances a glance down at him, biting down on his bottom lip as his blue eyes meet Jensen's sparkling green ones. Then the fucker winks at him causing Misha's cock to twitch in his mouth as he lets out another much-too-loud moan.

Jensen's quick, steady rhythm tells Misha that he'd done this before. The thought just sends more sparks of arousal racing through his veins and he's almost embarrassed when he feels that familiar warmth pooling deep in his stomach. "J-Jen ... Jensen, fuck--" he manages to choke out before he's gripping tightly at Jensen's hair and crying out as he shoots his load right into his mouth.

He watches, panting heavily, pleasure thrumming through his entire body as Jensen blinks a little faster, swallowing as much of his come as possible before pulling off of him with a wet noise. Misha whimpers when he feels that tongue back on him, cleaning up the rest of the mess on his now overly-sensitive, softening cock

Then Jensen is back on his feet and tugging Misha's underwear and pants back up before smirking at him. "See ya around," he mutters smugly before turning to walk away.

If Misha wasn't so wrecked and still recovering from his orgasm, he would've replied. He would've asked what happens next or if he'd get to return the favour. Instead, he just stands there, panting heavily, his mind still trying to process what the hell just happened. There was only one thing he knew for certain: he definitely got the truth from the horse's mouth.  _Literally_.


End file.
